


The Guessing Game

by MasterOverlordKai



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: But whatever, M/M, its also very crappy, its nothing that’s what it is, literally what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOverlordKai/pseuds/MasterOverlordKai
Summary: Chuck and Raleigh like to troll the media by not actually saying they’re married - in fact outright denying it - while their actions say the exact opposite.





	The Guessing Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GutterBallGT (GutterBall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/gifts).



> Fair warning, this is literal garbage. I might rewrite it eventually. Who knows.

“Why do we have to do this, again?” Chuck griped, tugging at the collar of his shirt and scowling in the mirror. He saw Raleigh in the reflection, smirking as the other jaeger pilot fixed his own tie. “Oi, quit lookin’ so fucking pleased with yourself. I blame you for this.”

Raleigh snorted and crossed the room to fix Chuck’s tie, that he’d twisted off-center in his fit of discomfort. “Relax, Chuckles, it’s just one interview. It’s not a big deal.”

“You say that every time,” Chuck said with a glare. “And don’t call me Chuckles, asshole.”

Raleigh’s grin widened. “Hey, remember the rules?”

Almost instantly Chuck’s grouchy mood brightened and he twisted the ring on his left hand, smirking. “You bet. No kissing, no spilling the beans, no inappropriate groping. Other than that, anything goes. See how long it takes for them to ask if we’re together or not.”

“Very good.” Raleigh rewarded him with a kiss, which Chuck gladly accepted. “Mako said she’ll keep score this time. Said she’ll send it to us after the interview.”

“Nice.” Chuck grinned. “Ready?”

Raleigh stepped back and bowed, sweeping his arm outwards. “After you, darling.”

Chuck thumped him on the back of the head and rolled his eyes, shoving past him out of the room.

Things happened pretty quickly after that, and next thing Chuck knew he was sitting on a small couch next to Raleigh, who was practically in his lap, both of them forcing laughter and trying to ignore all the cameras pointed at them. “So boys,” the interviewer - Jamie or Jack or something like that, Chuck couldn’t remember - said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk in front of him. “How does retirement feel? Do you miss going up in those giant robots of yours?”

Chuck bit his lip as he thought about how to answer. Luckily, he didn’t have to, because Raleigh did. “Well, you know, Jimmy” - oh, that was his name - “piloting a jaeger is hard to explain unless you’ve actually done it, so it’s hard to explain what it’s like without it. Yeah, we kinda miss it. Although intracranial hemorrhaging and the after effects of lethal radiation poisoning are incentive enough to keep us away.” He put on his best charming smile and wrapped an arm around Chuck’s shoulders. “Plus, now I get to spend more time with my favorite Australian.”

There was a little laughter from the crowd, and Chuck minutely leaned into Raleigh’s touch. Jimmy gave them a curious look, but didn’t say anything about it. “Well, speaking of retirement, what are your plans for the future? What do you guys want to do after this?”

“Actually, we’re leaving tomorrow to go to the Bahamas,” Chuck piped in, his excitement for the trip bleeding through his discomfort. “We haven’t had an official ho-vacation in forever, so we plan to make the most of it while we can.”

“That sounds exciting,” Jimmy said. “You guys want to see a little of the world you’ve been saving, huh?”

“Yep,” Raleigh agreed. “After we get done there, we’re going to Alaska for a bit, then traveling Europe and Asia for a couple months. Chuck’s never had authentic Italian pizza, and I’m going to have to remedy that as soon as possible.”

More laughter from the crowd. “There’s not a lot in the way of foreign food at the shatterdomes,” Chuck defended himself. “Just a bunch of crappy rations and canned foods.” He twisted the ring on his finger and saw Jimmy’s eyes stray towards the movement.

“So you two plan on spending a lot of time together in the coming months?”

“Hopefully as long as we can,” Raleigh replied, smiling at Chuck, who glared playfully in return.

“Are you two... dating or something?”

Raleigh immediately looked at Jimmy with a completely blank face. “Not at all, why do you ask?”

Jimmy let out a surprised laugh. “No reason. You just kind of give off that vibe to me. Have you dated each other before?”

“Yeah, no.” Chuck wrinkled his nose. “I couldn’t stand this guy when we first met. But, almost dying put a few things into perspective, and I decided I wanted friends. Unfortunately for me, this wanker was the only one actually willing to put up with me.”

A few “aw”s came from the crowd, and Chuck resisted the urge to flip them off. 

The interview went as such for about five more minutes, then Jimmy bid them good night and they left the stage. As soon as they were in the green room again, Chuck pushed Raleigh against the door and kissed him. “I hate you,” he said, glaring at the grinning bastard in front of him.

“Sure you do, Chuckles,” Raleigh teased. “Why do you hate me this time?”

“You said no groping,” Chuck smirked. “You broke a rule.”

Raleigh’s grin dropped. “No I didn’t.”

“Oh, yes you did, and you know what that means.” Chuck’s face was lit up now, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Raleigh’s head fell back against the door with a dull thud. “Shit.”

Chuck laughed at the defeated look on his husband’s face. “Ha! You lost.”

“Shut up,” Raleigh grumbled.

“No way, Mate, you’re never living this down.” The last time Chuck hadn’t felt a victory like this was when he woke up in the hospital to find out the breach had been sealed. “You know how long it’s been since I won?”

Raleigh cracked a smile at how excited Chuck was. “You’re adorable.”

Chuck’s face turned a brilliant shade of red. “Fuck off.”

“Make me.”

“I will.”

“At least let us get to the hotel first,” Raleigh chuckled.

“Yeah yeah, whatever, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> There, see? Garbage. Also I refuse to believe in a future where there is not at least one late-night talk show host named Jimmy. It’s just inconceivable. Anyway, I was asked to make this a thing so now it’s a thing. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
